


and right before your eyes (i'm breaking, no past)

by kaixxi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, female!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaixxi/pseuds/kaixxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her coffee lays forgotten in the middle of a monochromatic apartment somewhere in the busy streets of Beijing, as she gets her phone and searches for a certain someone named <i>Do Kyungsoo.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	and right before your eyes (i'm breaking, no past)

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED MORE BAEKSOO ANGST SO I HAD TO. T_____T
> 
> (the ff chapters might be posted around april or may because i cant college properly it's hard to be a psychology major when you are in need of psychological help too)
> 
> ((xposted on aff; title taken from taylor swift's last time because i was inspired and this will be the last time hehe))

The clock reads 7:26 A.M, and the thick dark clouds suggest heavy rain any minute from now. He closes the window, slumping down on the worn out sofa he managed to take with him from his old apartment in Cheondam-dong. A Pororo stuff toy perched on the other end.

 

Kyungsoo thinks he looks ridiculous rather than pathetic, as he clutched on the stuffed toy as if it held his life.

 

It had been given by _her_ , the girl who lives somewhere near the Han River. She thought it looked like him, he remembered; and he might have unintentionally said that he watches the cartoons whenever he was bored.

 

It had been 6 months since he left, and tomorrow 7, a few minutes before his flight to Japan.

 

Kyungsoo clutched the stuffed toy tighter, burying his face as he fights back the tears that start to fall. He wanted to go to her house; tell her that it was all a mistake; that he would never leave.

 

But the packed suitcases in his bedroom say otherwise.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

 

The clock on her phone says 6:26 A.M, locking it and groaning in frustration for waking up so early on a Saturday morning.

 

Baekhee opens the window, before pouring herself a cup of coffee in a pastel pink mug with Rilakumma’s face plastered on the center. She remembered telling the giver that she doesn’t even _like_ pink, but insisted that it was okay, after seeing the dejected look on his face.

 

She’s in Beijing for 2 months now, barely 7 months before he left. Sometimes she wished she hadn’t brought up the topic of moving somewhere else, to Japan.

 

She wondered how he was, if he was still in Cheondam-dong; or if he decided to follow her here.

 

Her coffee lays forgotten in the middle of a monochromatic apartment somewhere in the busy streets of Beijing, as she gets her phone and searches for a certain someone named _Do Kyungsoo._


End file.
